Being Scared Brought Them Closer
by Nigsea
Summary: This is like a continuation of ep 24 Ryoma's Day Off, I think it is 24. It's a RyoxSaku


Hello, I'm Nigsea and this is my first attempt at writting a Tennis no Ohjisama aka Prince of Tennis fanfic. So, tell me if you like it, hate it, if I got their personalities correct or not. BTW, I wrote this fanfic when I had fever so, it's not really that well written or descriptive. Also, this is like a continuation of the episode when everyone thinks Ryoma and Sakuno are on a date. Anyway, I hope you like it and review, please!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Prince of Tennis, otherwise I would of made Ryoma and Sakuno a couple at the end of the series.

Being Scared Brought Them Closer

"Ryoma-kun... thank you for coming instead of my obaa-chan. I'm really glad!" said the pig-haired girl to the young prodigy.

"So it wasn't a date after all." Said Kachiro to the other two freshmen.

"I knew it was something like that. Echizen dating? That'll be too weird." Horio commented.

"How boring!" Both Momo-sempai and Ryoma's father said at the same time.

Ryoma and Sakuno spent the rest of the afternoon playing tennis. They played several games, Ryoma winning every single one of them, obviously. However, in one of the games Sakuno was able to score one point against him but that was it. He was just careless, although he was not being serious at all. For him, playing against her probably did not even count as a warm-up.

Still, they both enjoyed each other company. Ryoma may not admited but he did enjoy hanging out with the klutzy coach's granddaughter. She was quiet definetely not like her friend, who would be screeching at every game.

"I think it's time to go back." said Ryoma as he finished another game 6 - 0.

Sakuno nodded a bit sad that she would not be able to spent a little more time with her prince but he was right. The sun was coming down and soon would be dinner time, which she still need to do. They gathered their things together and exited the tennis court as they walked back to the train station.

Sakuno sat on a bench to rest a little while waited for the train that would take them home. Ryoma, on the other hand, went to the vending machine to buy Ponta. When Ryoma as walking back to the girl he saw that two guys were molesting her.

"Hey, doll, why don't you come with us? Let's have some fun." One of the guys said as he grasped Sakuno's wrist and pulled her up.

"Please, leave me alone." Sakuno begged timidly. She felt so scared.

"C'mon, a pretty little thing like you shouldn't be alone. We'll keep you company." The other guy said as he checked her out and licked his lips.

"She's not alone." came a stern voice from behind them.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno's voiced came as a whisper. Needless to say she was relieved to see him.

"Why don't you mind your own business kid?" the guy who was holding Sakuno said annoyed as he released her.

"She is with us, so get out of here." said the other thug.

"Leave her alone." said Ryoma boredly as he continued drinking his Ponta.

"What did you say?!" the first guy yelled.

"Leave her alone." Ryoma repeated.

"Make us, then. You are going down stupid brat." said the the other guy as he took out a small knife.

Sakuno yelped scared of what they might do to Ryoma.

Ryoma smirked. "Mada mada dane." he said before using his Twist Server to knock the knife out the young man's hand. Both guys were surprise and before they could react, Ryoma use another Twist Server but this time on one of the guy.

"Let's get outta here." The one that had just been hit said as he and his friend run out of station.

"You okay?" asked Ryoma to the girl who was trembling.

"H-hai." Said Sakuno as she felt her heart race. She had never felt so scared in her entired life, she could feel herself trembling.

"The train is here." Ryoma announced as he led her towards the train.

It was pretty much empty, at least the section were they were. It was only the two of them. Neither one spoke for a while.

"Ryuzaki." Ryoma said not looking at her.

"Y-yes, R-ryoma-kun?"

She never would have expect Ryoma to do what he did, but she was happy.

"Everything is alright now." Ryoma whispered in her ear as he hugged her.

"T-thank you, Ryoma-kun." she said as she started crying in his arms.

Ryoma hugged her most of the ride as she cried her feelings. He had guessed she must have been really scared. She had been trembling since the incident, after all.

"W-well, I-I'll see y-you tomorrow, Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said a bit embarrased that she had been crying so much in his arms.

"I'll walk you home." Ryoma responded.

"Eh? B-but...I-I d-don't want to bother you." she managed to say.

"Come." Ryoma ignored what she said as he took her by her wrist and started walking towards her house.

He did not let go of her hand until they had reached their destination.

"T-thank you very much for t-today again, Ryoma-kun." the shy girl bowed.

"Betsu ni." Said Ryoma as he fixed his Fila cap.

"S-see you tomorrow." Said Sakuno as she leaned in and kissed Ryoma in the cheek, then she dashed into her house.

Ryoma stood there paralyzed, utterly shocked that she would do that. A small blush covered his cheeks as a smirked formed in his lips. "Mada mada dane."

Fin.

Well? what did you think? Review, please!

jap words

obaa-chan grandma

mada mada dane you still have ways to go/ no, not there yet

hai yes

betsu ni it's nothing


End file.
